


H'what, Bobby?

by WRYYY



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Mental Instability, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRYYY/pseuds/WRYYY
Summary: Bobby finally snaps.





	H'what, Bobby?

Hank was casually shaving in the bathroom, his regular morning routine. All of a sudden, a blood curdling screamed echoed throughout the house. Hank froze in shock—was that Peggy? The house was eerily silent, sending a chill down Hank's spine.

Through the reflection of the mirror, he saw the door creak open, his son Bobby entering, covered in blood. Upon further inspection, he saw Bobby was armed with a rifle.

Bobby gazed at Hank through the mirror, all life drained from his eyes. After what seemed like forever, Bobby finally spoke. "Dad, you're buying me a video game."

"H'what are you doin', Bobby? Why do you have that rifle?"

Hank suddenly heard the click of a gun cut through the silence, "I _said_ ," Bobby spoke with more anger in his voice, "You're buying me a video game, dad."

"Bobby, I _told_  you," Hank could barely conceal the fear in his voice, "We don't have the money for that."

Bobby responded in an eerily dead tone, "If you tell me no again, I'm gonna pull this trigger—just like I did to mom."

Hank began to shake, "Y-you.... _killed Peggy_? But she's your mother, Bobby!"

"Who cares about family when I can't get my video game? Now buy me the damn game, dad! I won't ask again!"

Hank questioned his options—or rather, his lack of options. He knew Bobby was dead serious, if he said no, Bobby would shoot him.

"You're supposed to want to buy me these things! I'm your son!"

"Like hell you are! No son of mine would kill his own mother!" Hank felt afraid, he felt angry—all of this over a video game?

"Is that a no?" Bobby roughly pressed the gun against Hank's temple.

Hank let out a deep sigh, having found out his resolve, "No, Bobby. I won't."

Another gunshot reverberated, Hank's body falling to the floor. Bobby scoffed at his corpse, "You were a lousy father, anyway."

Bobby reached down and pulled out Hank's wallet from his pocket, finding the money he needed to purchase the video game. He smirked, "Now no one can control me anymore."

"Maybe after I get my video game I'll shoot up the school."


End file.
